Start of Something Good
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Namaku Uchiha Yuuki. Usiaku 15 tahun, dan aku membenci ayahku, Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

** Start of Something Good**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Yuuki, usiaku 15 tahun dan aku membenci ayahku.

Alasannya?

Tidak ada alasan khusus. Dia hanya terlalu menyebalkan untuk kusayangi.

Lupakan soal itu.

Hal yang membuat kita bertahan disaat terpuruk adalah kenangan. Dan kenangan yang selalu ku ingat adalah kenangan ketika usiaku 6 tahun. Saat itu, aku merasa segala hal merupakan misteri yang harus di pecahkan, di jelajahi dan diteliti. Tapi dari semua misteri yang ada, hanya satu misteri yang paling menggangguku, yaitu: bagaimana adik bayi dibuat?

Bukan prosesnya yang membuatku penasaran, tapi 'mengapa'.

Dan rasa penasaranku itu membawaku pada pertanyaan lain. Mengapa seorang ibu lebih suka memiliki satu anak bahkan tidak menginginkannya sama sekali, disaat beberapa pasangan sangat mendambakan keluarga besar?

Aku tahu itu bukan pemikiran yang seharusnya terlintas dipikiran seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun.

Dan aku sangat menyadarinya.

Karena itu, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan pada siapapun termasuk orang tuaku. Lagipula orang-orang yang mengaku dewasa disekitarku tidak terlalu pintar, jadi aku merasa tidak terlalu rugi. Maksudku, setiap kali ku tanya bagaimana bayi dibuat, mereka selalu tergagap dengan muka merah dan pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

Walaupun begitu, pemikiran tersebut masih terus menghantuiku hingga sekarang. Tapi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku tidak membaginya pada siapapun.

.

.

Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa ayahku menyebalkan?

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan saat kau tahu cara mengabaikannya. Hal itu sudah kubuktikan sendiri saat ia menjadi guruku ketika aku menginjak tahun keduaku di Konoha Gakuen.

Dia guru olahraga. Guru yang paling kejam dari semua guru yang ada. Dan dia lebih kejam lagi padaku.

Anehnya, semua orang selalu mengeluhkan kekejamannya padaku padahal akulah pihak yang seharusnya mengeluh dan dikasihani.

Sadarlah, jika ia bisa menyiksaku disekolah, ia juga leluasa membully-ku di rumah.

Tapi dia ayahku. Dan menurut norma yang berlaku, aku dituntut harus menghormatinya. Dan aku melakukan hal itu. Dengan berat hati. Yang justru makin memperparah keadaan. Kami memang tidak terlalu cocok satu sama lain sejak aku masih sangat kecil.

Untungnya dia cukup tampan dan keren juga kaya untuk bisa menggaet ibuku, Uchiha Hinata. Atau lebih tepat, ayahku beruntung bisa meyakinkan kakek Hiashi yang terdengar sangar. Karena kalau boleh jujur, ayahku mungkin keren, tapi tidak ada perempuan waras yang mau menghabiskan hidup dengannya. Ia terlalu baik hati untuk bisa membiarkan mereka hidup tenang.

Aku bersyukur ibuku bisa tahan menghadapi lelaki dingin dan kaku seperti ayahku hingga saat ini.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku sangat bersyukur: disaat pertengkaran kami menjadi lebih panas, ibuku selalu ada dan dengan senang hati menjadi pihak penengah yang selalu berhasil melerai kami. Ayahku tidak pernah bisa berkutik menghadapinya dan aku terlalu menyayangi perempuan itu hingga kami akan selalu menuruti semua perkataannya.

Walaupun tentu saja, kami akan terus berselisih disetiap kesempatan.

Sampai hari itu.

Hari dimana kompetisi lari jarak pendek 100 m antar sekolah dimulai. Hari yang mengubah sudut pandang kami kepada satu sama lain menjadi lebih baik.

Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku seorang atlet?

.

.

"Yuuki, kemari." Suara tegas itu terdengar disela-sela latihan rutin kami menjelang kompetisi yang akan dimulai seminggu lagi. Dan aku kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal. Dia guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih kami di klub lari. Dan dia juga ayahku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pelajaran yang bisa kupetik selama ia melatih kami: hidup itu kejam.

Dengan malas aku berjalan menghampirinya yang masih terus menatapku galak. Dalam hati bersiap menebalkan telingaku.

"Apa kau ingin mempermalukanku? Catatan score-mu menurun dari hari kemarin. Aku ingin kau lari keliling lapangan 5 putaran sebelum kembali bergabung dengan teman-temanmu." Ujarnya dengan nada datar yang membuatku makin kesal.

Aku tidak bohong saat bilang dia menyebalkan, kan? Dan bukan hanya aku yang berpikir demikian.

Saat bergabung dengan klub ini, jumlah anggotanya mencapai 30 orang. Tapi ketika ayahku menjadi pelatih, angkanya turun drastis dengan menyedihkan menjadi 5 orang. Alasannya? dia punya masalah dengan kesempurnaan dan hingga saat ini dia tidak bisa mengatasinya.

Setiap pagi kami di suruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 6 putaran baru boleh memasuki kelas. Bayangkan jam berapa kami harus tiba disekolah? Hal itu diperparah dengan latihan ala professional yang ia terapkan. Jadi wajar saja banyak yang mengundurkan diri. Sudah berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk keluar dari klub, hanya untuk membuatnya malu. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari, itu bukan pilihan. Jadi aku bertahan. Dengan kesabaran yang semakin tipis setiap harinya.

Aku bersyukur tidak ada satupun sifatnya yang diturunkan padaku. Aku terlalu mirip dengan ibuku: baik hati, lemah lembut, tidak sombong dan selalu menolong sesama.

Hidup ternyata tidak terlalu kejam.

"Hei Yuuki, kau dihukum lagi?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki, yang kemungkinan besar salah satu temanku, dengan nada menyebalkan. Namun setelah kupikir-pikir, wajahnya terlalu jelek untuk jadi temanku.

"Tidak, pelatih hanya memberiku latihan tambahan karena kalian semua terlalu mengecewakan." Jawabku mencoba untuk terus bersikap sopan. Aku mirip ibuku, ingat? Dan dia termasuk perempuan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan.

Aku sayang ibuku.

.

.

tbc

.

.

No one starts a war- or rather, no one in his sense ought to do so- without first being clear in his mind what he intends to achieve by that war and how he intend to conduct it.

-Carl von Clausewitz, Vom Kriege-


	2. Chapter 2

** Start of Something Good**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peluh yang mengalir, udara yang panas menyengat dan rasa gerah yang menyiksa, merupakan sesuatu yang sangat wajar dan biasa untuk kami, atlet lari jarak pendek yang akan menghadapi turnamen dengan pelatih tergalak sepanjang masa.

Yang kusesalkan, turnamen yang membawa nama sekolah ini akan dilaksanakan pada awal musim panas yang terasa PANAS. Dan yang paling parah, ini hari minggu. Tapi kami masih dituntut untuk latihan?!

Ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kami hanya sekumpulan remaja tanggung tapi dipaksa merasakan beratnya tantangan hidup diusia sedini ini.

Aku tidak bermaksud mengeluh. Sungguh. Aku hanya…mengeluh.

Baiklah, ini sama sekali tidak bagus.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkanku? Aku hanya remaja labil yang ingin menikmati masa remajaku yang indah.

_Yang_ seharusnya indah.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan yang sangat menyiksa, pulang ke rumah merupakan satu-satunya hal yang menjadi penghiburan setelah latihan. Aroma masakan lezat yang memenuhi dapur, air hangat untuk melepas lelah dan buku komik siap baca merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagiku.

Seperti oasis di gurun pasir.

Namun pikiran itu harus tertunda, saat aku melewati tikungan menuju rumah, dan melihat gerombolan pemuda dengan tampang sangar yang tengah menghisap rokok sambil mengobrol. Mereka kelihatannya sama sepertiku, masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Kami tidak jauh berbeda, tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membedakan kami.

Dan saat itu pula aku menyadari, apa yang membuatku dengan mereka terasa begitu berbeda.

Aku tidak punya sifat memberontak.

Benar, hanya sesederhana itu. Selama ini aku hanya mengikuti jalan hidup yang dirancang kedua orang tuaku. Mengikutinya tanpa membantah. Tanpa banyak bertanya.

Inilah sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku: pemberontakan masa muda. Dan aku pastikan akan segera memulainya.

Masalahnya, pemberontakan seperti apa yang cocok denganku?

Merokok?

Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih sayang nyawa. Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan, ingat? Hal itu sebenarnya sudah tertera jelas dalam bungkus rokoknya. Jadi kusimpulkan, hanya orang tuna aksara atau orang yang tidak mempedulikan kesehatan dirinya dan orang lain yang berani merokok. Lagipula merokok hanya akan merusak image keren yang sudah ku bangun dengan susah payah.

Tawuran?

Sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku orang yang penuh kesabaran, cinta damai dan menghormati sesama. Lagipula aku belum siap dengan aksi keroyokan dan lempar batu. Bayangkan wajah tampanku rusak hanya karena sebongkah batu. Itu memalukan.

Bolos?

Cari mati. Ayahku akan sangat senang mengetahui aku bolos sehingga ia mempunyai alasan untuk mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

Minum alkohol?

Mencium bau sake saja sudah membuatku mual.

Di tato?

Aku takut jarum.

Lalu apa?

Aku kembali meneliti satu-persatu remaja tanggung segan hidup yang berkumpul di depanku. Penampilan mereka sangat menyedihkan: kucel, rambut di pangkas rata dan baju bolong-bolong.

Tapi diantara penampilan mereka yang mendekati preman pasar itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ada benda kecil berkilau yang terpajang di salah satu hidung mereka.

Tindik?

Hmm…kurasa itu bukan ide buruk. Aku akan mencoba ditindik.

.

.

"Jadi…kau ingin di tindik?" Tanya pria berbadan gempal itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan itu membosankan. Lidahku sudah mulai kelu untuk menjawab 'ya', jadi aku hanya mengangguk dengan tampang bosan andalanku. Lagipula ini sudah menjelang malam saat aku mampir ketempat tindik ini. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat selesai, makan malamku bisa keburu dingin.

"Mau dimana?"

Pertanyaan bagus. Aku belum memikirkan soal itu. Tindik di bagian hidung, telinga dan atas alis sama sekali bukan pilihan. Siapapun akan tahu aku sedang dalam masa pemberontakan. Tindik di bagian lidah juga bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Aku tidak ingin di tindik di bagian wajah." Sahutku akhirnya, terlalu bingung untuk memutuskan.

"Bagaimana kalau di pusar?"

Pusar? Sepertinya bagus. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya?

.

.

Inilah saat-saat yang patut dikenang.

Akhirnya aku melangkah kedalam jalan penuh pemberontakan dan rasanya sungguh memuaskan. Rasanya, aku seperti terbebaskan dengan cara yang luar biasa.

Kenapa aku tidak melakukannya sejak dulu?

Aku selesai di tindik hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit hingga bisa pulang tepat waktu. Saat tiba di rumah, makan malamku masih hangat dan utuh. Okaasan membuat hamburger dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya dan ekstra tomat untuk makan malam. Makanan terlezat sepanjang masa. Dan khusus untukku, okaasan sengaja memberikan porsi yang jauh lebih besar di bandingkan otousan maupun Yuumi, adikku.

Kehidupan memang seharusnya indah seperti ini.

Dipenuhi kehangatan keluarga dan sedikit pemberontakan masa remaja.

Tapi…kenapa pemberontakan pertamaku terasa…gatal?!

Pusarku gatal! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hinata saat bergabung dengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk menatap televisi yang kini menyiarkan berita tengah malam. Kedua anak mereka tampaknya sudah terlelap sejak tadi, sehingga Hinata bisa tahu dengan jelas, ada yang mengusik lelaki yang ia nikahi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu itu.

Suaminya tidak langsung menjawab, bahkan terkesan enggan. Namun wajahnya yang melunak membuat Hinata yakin bahwa lelaki itu tidak keberatan berbagi sesuatu yang mengganggu pemikirannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan kita menjadi jauh seperti ini?" Akunya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Televisi masih tetap menyala, namun kini perhatian lelaki itu teralih pada wajah cantik istrinya.

"Aku selalu berpikir kesibukanku yang membuat jarak diantara kita, jarak yang menjauhkanku darimu dan Yuuki. Setiap kali aku ingin mendekat, kalian seperti berada di sebuah lingkaran yang tidak bisa kujangkau. Aku bahkan merasa tidak bisa mendekati kalian. Semuanya terasa serba salah. Dan Yuuki makin membenciku."

"Itu karena kau terlalu keras padanya."

"Ya, mungkin." Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu itu hanyalah alasanku agar tidak terlibat dengan sesuatu yang bersifat emosional. Aku hanya takut akan kembali kehilangan. Tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata yang tepat."

"Sasuke…"

"Maafkan aku, itu pemikiran yang sangat bodoh, kan?"

"Ya, itu hal terbodoh yang bisa terpikirkan pria pintar sepertimu." Balas Hinata dengan suara tenang sambil memeluk lengan suaminya dengan sayang. "Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." lanjutnya lagi. Jemarinya menggenggam erat jari-jari kasar suaminya. "Dan Yuuki…aku yakin, suatu saat ia akan bisa memahamimu."

Malam makin larut, televisi masih menyiarkan warta berita terbaru dan mereka masih duduk dalam diam. Meresapi keberadaan satu sama lain. Keadaan ini hampir mirip seperti 17 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka baru saja memulai sebuah awal.

Saat itu Sasuke selalu takut keputusannya memperistri Hinata merupakan sebuah langkah yang terburu-buru. Ia hanya seorang guru dengan gaji pas-pasan. Rumah mungil yang minim perabotan juga menjadi salah satu hal yang kerap meresahkan Sasuke. Terlebih saat istrinya mengandung, beban yang ditanggungnya terasa makin berat.

Dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya menjadi dua kali lipat.

Ia takut dirinya belum siap menjadi seorang ayah, ia takut tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga, dan ia takut hinata akan menyerah dalam menghadapinya.

Tapi kini, ia merasa mereka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup puncak kepala istrinya lembut. Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ia merasakan firasat baik mengenai hal itu.

.

.

a/n: hai, minna-san ^^

btw, kalian terganggu dengan keterangan pov yang tidak tercantumkan di fic ini? maaf ya, lea tidak terbiasa mencantumkan keterangan seperti: bagian ini untuk pov yuuki atau bagian lain untuk pov sasuke. sekali lagi maaf membuat kalian kebingungan.

jaa ne.

**special thanks for: **

**cecil hime, Moku-Chan, Yukori Kazaqi, Nivellia Neil, Grey and Chocolate, Guest, hinatauchiha69, Syura, KumbangBimbang.**


End file.
